


The Enemy Of My Enemy Is My Lover

by MatrixDream



Series: Halo: The Arbiter x Master Chief [2]
Category: Halo, Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Cultural Differences, Alien battle, Biting, Consensual Sex, Discrimination, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fingering, Ice Cream, Implied childhood trauma, Kissing, M/M, Miscommunication, Mutual Masturbation, Post hypothermia, Post-Battle Recovery, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Size Difference, Xenophilia, feeling confessions, pinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-04-17 13:25:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14189898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatrixDream/pseuds/MatrixDream
Summary: After escaping the clutches of death while stuck on a frozen battlefield, the Arbiter and Master Chief awake to find themselves on a recovery colony. A new battle begins, this one internal as prejudice and things unsaid disrupts their relationship. The Arbiter has a confession and Cortana's urging all come to a head, but is it better if feelings remain implicit?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Master Chief awakens in the hospital with injuries that cause him to be unable to start any missions for the time being. He's assisted by the Arbiter who refuses to leave his side, but does leave certain things unsaid. 
> 
>  
> 
> This is the long awaited sequel to the fic Windchill, if you haven't read it you don't necessarily need to but I will be referencing it at least within the first two chapters. 
> 
> Later chapters will be NSFW

        A steady beep-beep-beep, the ruffling sound of shifting fabric and the shuffling of movement, accompanied by footfall. Beep. Soft chatter, practically indistinguishable from senseless white noise. Beep. The irritating smell of too much disinfectant, sharp and burning through ones nostrils and down the esophagus. Choking. An exclamation, bleary whiteness and blinding lights. Darkness. A blurry face too hard to focus on, too bright. Beep. 

        "Ch-...!...-Hief! Chief!" The fuzzy blob was trying to talk to him? "I think he's waking up!" Something pressed down against his eye, gently pulling it open before more blinding light pierced through his pupil. Then the other. Vibrations resonated in his chest, groaning in irritation. 

        "Stop that." Master Chief swatted away the offending hand subjecting his eyes to the flashlight torture. 

        "Sorry, sir, it's protocol." The medic checking him over tried to explain. 

        "It's annoying." He blinked away the spots blotting his vision. Attempting to rub at his eyes, he was inhibited, driving his attention to the IV deep in his arm. "...What happened?" His other arm was in a cast and his foot was in a brace, but any recollection of what happened eluded him. 

        "Your ship was shot down, you're lucky to be alive, but a Spartan like you coming out of that with a broken arm, sprained ankle and a few bruised ribs shouldn't be too surprising." His doctor said, helping him sit up rather than chastising him for attempting to do so. "Only two other passengers survived." 

        Chief perked up, prompted to look around the room—clearly a medical bay—for said survivors. There were plenty of soldiers, only one stood out slightly, not someone he knew by name but he was fairly sure he was looking at the pilot of the crashed ship. Concluding that was one survivor, but he had to concentrate to remember the other people. A name drifted into his conscious thought, bringing a rush of concern with it. "Arbiter!" He exclaimed, rather than questioned. 

        "I am here." The aforementioned alien uttered, his voice groggy. Slowly, he slid off the bed he had been sitting on, a human rushed to support him as he clutched his chest, but he regained himself and waved the worried physician away. Clearing his throat, he rubbed at his chest a bit more before approaching the Spartan's hospital bed. "After effects of the hypothermia." He stated, upon seeing the concern etched into his ally's face. "I want to thank you for saving my life." 

        "Don't mention it." 

        "...Oh, I apologize," There were quite a few people in the room, perhaps it was best not to talk about it now, if the human even wanted to. "It was quite...intimate." 

        "I didn't mean it like that, I mean no problem," Chief clarified, realizing his tone could come off as shutting down the appreciation. "I'd do it again-"

        "Uh, do you two want some privacy, to talk?" The medic asked, still standing there, looking awkward and out of place, completely out of the conversation loop. "I can examine him later?"

        "No," The Arbiter shook his head, deeming himself the one out of place. "You have an important examination, I have said my piece, I should be the one to go." He nodded respectfully to the doctor, regarded the unmasked Spartan, before making his way back to his own bed to be discharged by the medical staff.

        "...Aliens are weird, man," Shaking his head, the medic began the examination, before faltering when realizing his current patient and that alien were probably friends. "All due respect."

        The Spartan ignored the comment, "How long is this going to take." 

        "Uhm, well you're looking much better but there may be some internal damage. So, I just need your medical report to make sure you're not secretly dying inside. Not that we all aren't already," He muttered the last part, though a nurse passing by handing out test results grabbed his attention, "Ah, and there it is, thank you, nurse." Opening the file, he read the contents, "But anyways, seems to say here that you are...Pregnant?" Squinting at the paper, the doctor read it again. "Oh. OH! Wrong file, this is the wrong file." He clarified, before yelling after the nurse, "WRONG FILE!" 

        She came rushing back, seeming flustered as she waved around the right one. "Yes, sorry, I've got the right one right here!"

        "John-117, not Johanna-142." The medic shook his head with a sigh, before opening up the right file. "Jeez, okay, well, congratulations you haven't suffered any internal damage, and you are definitely not pregnant. So, you can go, just come back in a few days, I'll check that leg and you can probably get the brace off by then. No missions until the rest of your wounds have healed." 

        "Tell that to the Covenant." Chief said, carefully getting off of the bed, making sure to rest his good foot down first to test his balance. Slowly, he braced himself before pushing into a standing position.

        "I would, but I don't have the Prophet's number," Quipped the doctor, who brought him something for support. "Here's your crutch by the way. You'll need that until I can take the brace off."

        "Thanks." He nodded, watching the medic walk away to deal with another patient, before making his way to the exit. Not an easy feat given the amount of people and his newfound temporary disability, but he managed. 

 

        Leaving the medical wing, he didn't get much farther than that as he was approached by the Arbiter. "You waited for me?" He asked, a little surprised. 

        "I wanted to make sure you are alright." 

        "Sprained ankle, bruised ribs, broken arm, it's not that bad," He uttered, beginning to go down the hall. "Just means I can't run or shoot a gun for a while." 

        "Of course," The Sangheili said respectfully, not wishing to offend the man's strength and healing abilities as he walked as well. 

        "Thank you though, how are you?" The Spartan asked, annoyed with his own well being. 

        "Recovering. l suffered some bruising from the crash, but mostly internal damage from before it." 

        "Anything to be worried about?" He questioned, stopping to face the alien and inspect with his own eyes. 

        The Arbiter shook his head, "I will heal with time." Unfortunately how much time was of no knowledge to him as human physicians were far from experts on his species biology. Not that his own kind held their healers with a high regard. 

        Though, their exchange quickly lapsed, the needed conversation subject being one thought of as taboo to the other. The briefest mention of the missions events earlier was put aside, not to be dug up without prompting, leading to an awkward silence. With the lack of discussion, they strode in silence. Master Chief let his eyes wander, looking through the passing windows at the outside world. The planet they were on was foreign, however, beautiful with bright crystal like structures and a clear, mirroring river of an unknown liquid substance. Seemingly untouched by war, mostly only for colonization and recovery, with a single military base. This was not a planet he often had the liberty of enjoying. 

        Sighing quietly, he turned to face his companion, trying to think of something to discuss. However, the urge vanished as he caught the Elite staring at him. Causing him to realize that he was still unmasked. "I forgot my helmet back in the medical wing." He brought up, exploiting the opportunity to head back and try to avoid embarrassing himself with his terrible social skills. 

        "I can get it." The Arbiter suggested, barely suppressing stating that he would be faster. Which wasn't quite true, as despite not having a limp, he was not in pique condition himself. 

        "Okay." The man agreed, seeing the unspoken benefit to it as well as the accomplishment of his intention to avoid conversing. Besides, as he watched the Sangheili leave, he also garnered the opportunity to take a seat and further enjoy the view.

 

        Within minutes the Arbiter was back, carrying the notorious green Spartan armour and a map. Without a word, he handed it back to the owner, who thanked him and put on the helmet. 

        "Well, thanks for forgetting about me, Chief," Cortana instantly onlined, crossing her arms and projecting herself so both males could see her. "I'm lucky your boyfriend got to me when he did, the next patient needed a rectal exam." 

        "I didn't need to know that and I didn't forget about you, I was going to go back, but he offered." 

        "And I didn't need to _see_ it, you've traumatized me for life." She said, before taking on a more pleasant demeanor when addressing the Arbiter. "Thank you, Arbiter." Receiving a nod of acknowledgement from the alien and a disapproving look from the man over her previous comment. "But anyway, where are we going?"

        "Uh...We were just walking." Chief shrugged, looking to his ally.

        The Arbiter held out the map he was holding, "I asked where we would be staying," He explained, pointing to different spots on the map, "Your room is over here, I can show you to it, and the Sangheili quarters are there." The alien and human sections were notably far apart. 

        "You don't h-"

        "He accepts! Lead the way, Arbiter!" Cortana quickly interrupted, ignoring the warning look her human companion cast at her. 

        "Is that alright, Master Chief?" The Sangheili asked, not as enthusiastic in ignoring the slight protest. 

        "If you don't mind." The aforementioned man replied, not exactly thrilled especially given the A.I's clear ulterior motive, but also not completely against it. 

        "I do not." 

        They continued their walk again, now with an actual destination in mind. It was silent once again, but neither physical beings were complaining. Cortana who was adamant about prompting her human companion to start a conversation, was not as quiet, but more private this time in her urging. After a good twenty minutes of being ignored, she stopped bugging.

        "This planet is very beautiful, I've never seen one quite like it." The Arbiter began, allowing the conversation starter to hang. 

        Cortana looked at Chief expectantly, causing him to internally sigh. "I haven't either, I don't get to take breaks on colonies often." 

        "Yes, our destinations are usually war-torn," The Elite continued, "My own planet is mostly rock, but still holds many of my kinds cultures. Perhaps one day you may see it."

        "Hopefully under good circumstances." Chief added in, usually when he was on a planet it was due to a problem. 

        The Arbiter chuckled softly, "Yes."

        However, their conversation was stunted as they entered the recreation room, now in the presence of others. Most of the soldiers greeted the Spartan, a few warily acknowledged the alien, but within seconds they were focused again on the treats being passed around. It looked like a small supply of ice cream had been exported from Earth, not something that happened often, at least not at military bases. Then again this was more of a colony, so maybe they just got better stuff. 

        It had been far too long since Chief had indulged in anything like ice cream, the last time he'd had it was probably as a kid. That part still deep inside of him lit up with childlike glee at the sight of something he wanted, but the hardened warrior denied himself, tearing his eyes away from the treat to continue through to get to his destination. He just hoped his pause wasn't noticed as he made his way through the rec room to the human sleeping quarters. 

        There were rows of doors leading to different bedrooms, practically all of them numbered. Before he could ask which was his, he noticed his name taped on the door of one of them. One of the bigger ones, which made sense given his ranking. "Thanks." He said to his ally, the Sangheili responded with a 'my pleasure' before he walked into his new temporary room. The door shut behind him and he looked around the room; just a simple bed, actually quite large, as well as a closet that could fit a weeks worth of clothes and his armour. 

        "Aw, what a gentle-uh, alien." Cortana piped up.

        "Don't even start." Chief warned.

        "Well, I guess the room's nice too."

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Arbiter is still suffering from injuries from his last mission with the Spartan. Accepting his feelings, he does not admit them but takes action, going on a quest for knowledge of the humans way of dating. 

      A truce was a truce, but it didn't immediately come with trust or fairness. Such was the Sangheili quarters, or 'Elites' as the humans preferred to say. The rooms were small, barely more than oversize storage closets, just enough to fit a sleeping area and a literal box for weapons. It was one step up from all of them sharing a room, but not by much. Of course during war, one should not expect luxury, especially when military bases often did have soldiers sharing, but this was more of a colony. Not to mention the distinct size difference in the humans wing. There weren't even many Sangheili's stationed here, so why were the proportions unfair? Because the humans still didn't like the Elites and were barely hiding their contempt. 

        Regardless of the clear inequality, the Arbiter did not outwardly complain as he begrudgingly accepted his temporary living space. There had been times when he did not have a place of rest at all or one far dirtier than this. The company, however lacking, was also pleasant enough as he had met three of five other Sangheilis here. Zyt 'Hanom and N'theta 'Mdamaai were the only two who he remembered the names of. Both immature and inexperienced, he didn't doubt most of their team would be equally or more so as they were both Majors leading a team of Minors. Likely only having been given the rank recently, if they hadn't appointed themselves as such. Despite their youth they did acknowledge and respect his legitimate ranking, offering him a slightly larger room, which he denied as the two 'Majors' were sharing it. 

        Now that he had finished 'meeting the neighbours', so to speak, he retired to his own room for some rest. It was unlikely he would be getting any actual sleep, but his body ached and he needed time to contemplate. Which meant ignoring the conditions of his room, like the fact that his feet hung off the bed if he laid stretched out or how if he reached out too much he would be touching the other side of the room. If he laid on his side and curled in a bit, it made things a bit more comfortable size wise.

        It really did hurt to move and he regretted doing all that walking as his damaged body ached him for it. As much as he'd like to play it off as being unscathed to preserve his honour, it was a difficult facade to uphold. A pointless one as well as he'd long been stripped of his self and social respect, and humans did not seem to care about one showing pain, in fact a few of them seemed to play it up more for sympathy. A strange culture, but one that might not think less of him for his wounds. Putting him at least mildly at ease with that in mind. 

        How he had ended up in his predicament was still fresh in his mind, in fact it was practically all he could think about. When he closed his eyes he could picture it, practically feel the cold biting at his back, regardless of the fact he was in a moderately temperature room. It sent shivers down his damaged nerves, he'd always visualized going out in a glorious battle, but his closest brush with death had been from some snow and a strong windchill. What a nearly honourless death.  

        Laying his hand over his chest, imaginary warmth bloomed there, spreading across his torso with the ghostly caress of a strong memory. Pressed flush to him, the Spartan, one who he himself had called 'demon' many times, willingly sacrificing body heat to buy him more time. It was an unheard of and unpracticed level of self-sacrifice in the Covenant, taking a plasma blast or pushing someone out of the way of a grenade was one thing, but the level of intimacy and trust _that_ required caused his hearts to feel strangely full.

        He was tempted to quash the feeling, banishing it yet again and allow the hardened soldier to overcome such pointless things...Yet, he couldn't find a reason to do so. Pride? That could be so easily dismissed. Shame? Surprisingly he felt little of it. Tradition? Nothing he had been doing was within the guidelines of either culture he had been following, besides, he'd always been flexible in his approach to things. The only true reason would be fear of rejection, but for one to not face their fear was dishonourable and intolerable, he would not allow that.  

        With that inner battle won, it was time to contemplate how to convey one's desire of higher companionship not met by friendship in an unfamiliar culture's fashion. In simpler terms, it was time to figure out how humans propose dating each other. During times of war it wasn't common to see romantic expressions, but he had seen a few. Exchanging gifts seemed to be a common enough one, typically of an object one of them desired. He had seen a great range of things, some looked expensive, but there were cheaper options like poetry, though it was unlikely someone with the nickname 'demon' would want that. The most obvious thing the Master Chief might want would be a weapon, but he already had a fair few and more than probably got whatever one he desired from anyone at anytime. It was also practically impossible to ask any of his friends what he would want because they were all either dead or quite literally attached to him. So, what cost virtually no human currency but could still be acknowledged by the Spartan? The Arbiter had an idea. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments! This is definitely a shorter chapter but the next one is probably going to be the longest, so a little something to tie you over. Also, just a fair warning now, if you've come for cute romancy stuff between these two, it's not going to be super important aspect of this particular fic. The title says lovers, and that is what they will be in this, so expect some smut at the end of chapter 3 and more for the last two. So, this is the last chapter without any smut, if you want to avoid that, maybe just read the first half of chapter 3 (when it comes out) and then wait until the next fic. 
> 
> Basically the main reason for this fic specifically is that literally any smut I find with these two are always riddled with low-key to high-key non-con/dub-con elements that make me super uncomfortable. So, to my knowledge this will be the only 100% consensual Charbiter smut, so if anyone knows of any other consensual fics between these two, please send it my way.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chief has healed a fair bit and while training is pestered by Cortana, who is attempting to convince him of the Arbiter's intentions and attraction. Finally deciding confrontation will lead to answers, things come into perspective for Chief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut ahead! I'd say the first two thirds of the fic are clean but it gets heated closer to the end.

        "He brought you _ice cream_!" Cortana exclaimed, much to the annoyance of her partner. 

        "He did."

        "ICE CREAM, Chief! And you _enjoyed_ it!" She continued, excited.

        "I'm allowed to like ice cream, Cortana." Master Chief sighed, trying to aim as his A.I's talking threw him off. "Enough, now, you're distracting me." 

        "I've seen you shoot a hundred metres away while a drill sergeant yells in your ear and Covenant fleets fly above you _and_  you still make the shot," She stated, crossing her arms. "You succeeding while distracted is nothing new, but _this_! This is great!" 

        "My hand is also in a cast..." Chief reminded, having finally gotten his leg brace off today and went straight to the training area. 

        "Suck it up you big baby, you're shooting with your other hand just fine." Waving him off, she continued with her previous topic of interest. "But do you see what I'm talking about now? He _likes_ you, Chief! Admit it!" 

        "It was just ice cream." 

        "Do you see any of the other Elites bringing soldiers ice cream? I don't think so! Also, also, that takes a lot of guts, you were too embarrassed to get the ice cream _yourself_! And he noticed and got it _for you_! That's pretty much a proposal right there!" She declared, becoming increasingly animated with her insisting as she tried to help him see what she was seeing. 

        Chief huffed, he'd be pinching the bridge of his nose out of frustration if he could. "Fine, let's just say he does, what if I don't feel the same?"

        "Do you?" Cortana shot back, already knowing the answer even if he didn't, yet. 

        "I-..." He trailed off, deciding silence and a shrug would be his greatest asset. 

        She found her opening, "You give him these looks with your eyes, don't think _I_ haven't noticed." 

        "I give everyone looks with my eyes, that's the point in eyes." 

        It was her turn to sigh this time, "I've got footage. So, stop being difficult! Why won't you admit it?" 

        He remained silent, taking more interest now in his surroundings over answering the question. For a colony the training room was decent, it wasn't exceptionally filled but there were some soldiers mucking around. A few of them were lifting weights, others were working out, there was also a small race track that occupied some running friends. There was only one Elite in the room, it was in the opposite corner copying the men doing push ups from afar. Chief and Cortana were the only two in the shooting range, as no one wanted to interrupt the Chief, no one except for his A.I, still waiting on an answer. She would be tapping her foot if it were possible. 

        "Chief?" She demanded, getting more impatient. 

        "We're in the middle of a war Cortana, I don't have time to think about this." He snapped, finally taking the shot and hitting his mark, before sighing and putting the gun down. 

        "You've had a few days off, you still have some! Plenty of thinking time, you just don't want to admit to yourself that he likes you because that means you have to figure out if you like him back, which I already know you do. You can't fool me, Chief, I know you too well." It was so tempting to try to smack some sense into him, but the fire in her simmered as she continued, "What you did for him, before the crash, would you have done that for anyone else? I can count maybe two other people, but the chances are slim. I don't even see you doing that for someone like Johnson when he was alive." 

        "Don't..."

        "I know it hurts and I also know you're denying yourself this because you don't want to be hurt by losing those close to you again, but the Arbiter is already close to you, it's going to hurt either way if you lose him." She was practically pleading, feeling the inner turmoil he suppressed. "I also know you are the luckiest, bravest, and most compassionate person I have ever met and _you deserve happiness_ , Chief. You _deserve_ it." Choking up was inevitable if he didn't look away from her intense gaze, but there was nowhere to look to avoid her and attempting to do so would just catch attention from the soldiers. "So, will you at the very _least_ ask him how he feels? For _your_ sake...And because I want to prove I'm right." 

        "Okay, but only if I see him, I'm not seeking him out." Chief finally relented, because maybe he was curious. 

        "Fine by me-" She paused, a mischievous look on her face, "Well, well, well," cautiously the man began to turn, "Speak of the devil," the aforementioned Elite walked in. "and he shall appear." 

        The Spartan gave his A.I an unimpressed look, "...You did _not_ call him here."

        She raised her hands, "I didn't, really, I didn't, I swear! It's fate, I'm telling you. Now go ask him, go." the surrender gesture morphed into a 'shoo' motion. 

        Releasing a sigh, he approached the newcomer surveying the room. He'd faced enemies far larger, walked across battlefields much calmer, so why was his heart beating in anticipation? 

        The Arbiter spotted the Spartan advancing towards him. "Master Chief." He dipped his head in acknowledgement. 

        "Arbiter." The man did the same. 

        He looked around the room a bit more, before regarding his approacher. "Is there something you needed?" 

        "....Cortana thinks you like me." Master Chief uttered before he could stop himself.

        "I...do enjoy your company..." The Arbiter responded, unsuccessfully hiding the confusion in his tone.

        "I mean, she believes you have feelings for me, romantic ones." Chief tried to explain, becoming flustered. 

        "...I don't believe I understand what you mean." 

        He gave up embarrassing himself, that was all the answer he needed. Further confusing the Sangheili, he nodded before abruptly leaving. 

        The Arbiter stood in place, still not sure what was going on as he watched the Spartan walk away, absolutely perplexed over the encounter.

        N'theta walked over to him, seeming equally startled. "He left in a hurry, what was that about?"

        "...I'm not sure. He was asking me about my feelings towards him, 'romantic' ones?" He replied, clueless to what just transpired but not oblivious enough to think it a positive interaction. 

        "Ooohh, that's what humans get for each other when they want to touch each other and hold hands and do things together. It often leads to, well," N'theta made an obscene gesture with his hands, one the soldiers paying attention instantly recognized. 

        "They want to put their fingers in each other's hands? I do not understand..."

        "No! They want to..." He spoke a word in Sangheili, causing a wave of realization to hit the elder alien. 

        "Oh...Oh! It would appear I must brush up on some human terms and customs, thank you, 'Mdamaai." The Arbiter thanked him, before quickly departing to begin some research.

* * *

 

        The bed creaked in protest under the man's heavy weight, but he ignored it. Being idle sucked and there was no way he would be returning to the training room anytime soon, so Master Chief stripped to a simple undershirt and cargo pants but kept his helmet on. Grabbing a rag, he began rubbing down his armour. It had been a while since he'd cleaned it and at least that was something to do. He was also kind of hoping if he looked busy, his A.I would leave him alone. 

        "You didn't even give him time to answer..." Cortana piped up, because silence was too much to ask for. "And an _actual_ answer I mean." 

        "He isn't interested, that's all the answer I need." 

        "Actually, I think he legitimately didn't understand what you were saying. You think he means he's given no indication of interest and has no idea what I'm talking about." She pointed out, trying to clear up the miscommunication enough to convince the man to try again. 

        "Enough, Cortana. You wanted me to ask him and I did, let's leave it at that." He rubbed at the armour harder, frustration starting to show through. 

        "Then why are you so upset?" She retorted. 

        "Cortana." 

        "Fine." Heeding the warning tone, she simply sighed and quieted down. Still, watching him wipe down his plating quickly grew tiresome. "Well, making out would have been so weird with that mouth, four mandibles? Yeesh. So at least you don't have to figure that out."

        Chief shook his head, officially at his wits end as he removed her data chip without a word and tossed it under his pillow. He'd put her back later, she'd no doubt be mad at him, but he wasn't in the mood and he really needed some alone time. That was short lived, however, as there was a knock on his door. With a huff, he stood and made his way towards it, not expecting anyone but opening it regardless. 

        "May I come in?" The very alien he was trying to avoid, asked.

        It was so tempting to simply say no and shut the door, "Sure." something he regretted not doing as he suddenly found himself pinned against the wall. 

        "You did not allow me time to answer properly," The Arbiter spoke, leaning in and blocking the man's escape so he could say his piece. "I tried to make my intentions clear by giving you a gift, I apologize if I did not. I was not familiar with all of your human terms, but I do have feelings for you. Many. Most of them conflicting."

        Chief wasn't helpless but felt practically breathless just from the close proximity, maybe Cortana was right about him denying himself some things. "...What are your intentions now?" 

        "That depends on you, Master Chief," The Sangheili responded, taking a small step back to allow the human escape if he chose to reject him.

        "John," The aforementioned man replied, deciding to be bold as well; he used the space to his advantage as he lifted his good foot and pushed off of the wall, catching the taller being off guard enough to change their positions. Flipping them over, he straddled and pinned the stunned alien to the floor. "Call me John."  

        "...Thel...Thel 'Vadam." The Arbiter uttered out, it had been too long since he'd said his own name. He also wasn't impressed over losing control, but his interest had been piqued all the same. "...You have feelings for me as well?" He asked, wishing to clarify this time and hopefully avoid another repeated misunderstanding. 

        "Yes." Master Chief, or 'John', replied before surprising the Elite again by removing his green helmet. 

        Thel was knocked speechless, he had caught a few glimpses here and there of what the Spartan looked like, but he had tried not to stare too much. Pale skin, brown hair, that was the only description he'd allowed himself to know out of respect for privacy. He had seen some of it, but this, practically being given blatant permission to look somehow felt like an honour. It was hard not to gawk, wishing to focus on every feature. That brown hair was tousled, clearly outgrowing the buzz cut but not long enough yet to be a problem. Regardless, he had the overwhelming urge to reach out, so he hesitantly did. The man eyed him with serious, focused eyes, but didn't reprimand him as he ran his fingers through the dark strands. He could get lost in the unfamiliar soft feeling, but he had more to explore. Now that he was closer he could see the Spartan's skin had interesting dots, a few other humans had them. He brushed a thumb against a patch of lightly spotted skin. 

        "Freckles." John explained, seeing the alien's intrigue. 

        The most impressive thing was how young he looked. Demon was a fitting title for the green armoured Spartan, but the man beneath looked almost young despite his age, the cute 'freckles' remaining from his preadolescence adding to the youthfulness. However, all the intensity was in his deep blue eyes, drawing one in despite the smoothness of his other features and being a reminder of who was being dealt with. The contrast was startling in the best way, and so few got to see it. 

        Unbeknownst to the Arbiter, he was so distracted by the human's features, at first he didn't notice he was also being inspected. His amour didn't leave much to the imagination face wise, but that didn't stop his partner. 

        "May I?" The Spartan inquired, seeming particularly interested in his mandibles.

        "Of course." He flexed them under the man's touch, also taking interest in his partner's lips. Their mouths would never fit together anatomically, but it was fascinating tracing their differences. 

        Chief continued his exploring, the Elite beneath him equally as enraptured by the foreign body. They were both without armour, he purposefully took his off earlier but the Sangheili armour still needed repairs from their last mission together. At least that meant they only had underclothing to strip off, which brought his attention to the alien's suit. He rested his hand on the fastener, deliberately pausing as he awaited his partner's response, who nodded. Given permission, he pulled the fastener down, revealing the Sangheili's upper half.

        Spreading the fabric, they worked together to peel it from Thel's torso, however the latter paused when his scarred side was revealed, hovering his hand over a strangely shaped scar. The Spartan wanted to ask, but knew now was not the time, instead touching the opposite side of his chest and taking his lingering hand. He watched as his hand was placed under the man's shirt, feeling the toned stomach and he traveled up farther, touching impressive abs. His other hand quickly found a place on the human's hip, brushing over bare flesh where the shirt had lifted.

        Gripping the hem of his shirt, John pulled it up over his head and tossed it to the side. The hand on his stomach traced over visible scars, moving upwards and marking a path from navel to nipple. His own hands travelled across his partner's broad shoulders, feeling over the slight ridges. The Sangheili shivered from the contact, claws unintentionally applying more pressure to his soft skin in response. Noting that as a sensitive area, he searched for more, letting his fingertips brush across leathery skin. 

        Thel reciprocated, having done his research and knowing of a few hot spots on the human body. Rubbing the pad of his thumb over a nipple earned him a shudder in response, grinning to himself as he repeated the action. He squeezed the Spartan's hip with his other hand, the only warning before he flipped them back over, with himself back in the dominant position. He continued his assault on his partner's chest, who grasped the ridges on his back and pulled him flush. Their close proximity allowed him to feel the Spartan's excitement, prompting him to reach down with his free hand and slip two fingers below the cargo pants waistband. 

        Partially releasing his grip, John freed one of his own hands to help the Sangheili with his pants. It was surreal having the alien above him, typically the situation with this position was not in his favour and he had to beat down his instincts to retaliate. Reminding himself _who_ he was with and not  _what_ , kept him focused as his pants were removed. 

        Thankfully, Thel sat up to remove the rest of his own clothing, unable to do so with their previous close proximity. The Spartan watched him with a mix of curiosity and trepidation. The human data base was filled with information about their own species genitalia, so at least he had an idea of what to expect, but the man did not. However, his weren't automatically outwardly visible.

        Much to John's imminent surprise. From what he could tell there was nothing there. "Uh..." He wasn't sure what to say that wouldn't be insulting. Was that it? 

        "I must apologize in advance, I am quite...Ill-equipped for my species." 

        That was putting it mildly, he wanted to quip, but it died in his throat as the mound split open to reveal the Sangheili's actual genitals. "Holy shit, if that's small for your species I am going to be a major disappointment and I'm larger than average for mine." He couldn't help staring, "There's no way that's fitting inside me right now." 

        "I will not pressure or insult you," Thel said, "This is simply a new field for us to traverse together, if you would like." 

        "Can I-" The man gestured to his groin, unsure of how to properly communicate the intention. 

        He nodded, agreeing to the aborted request as the human studied him with intrigue before reaching out. Cautious fingers brushed against his abdomen, gradually moving to the sizable appendage protruding from his pelvis. He hadn't really looked at himself, often too ashamed to, but he looked now with fresh eyes as his partner studied him. It was somewhat similar to a penis, but thicker and rounder, glowing indigo veins decorating the dark grey shaft. Some of the veins were traced by the man, his body reacting to the stimulation. 

        John was utterly fascinated, a little intimidated as well; maybe a bit grossed out too as the member was slimy, probably due to its retracting abilities. Regardless, he continued on, finding an opening directly below the base of his lover's phallus. However, he was stopped by the alien, who indicated to his boxers, clearly wishing to see their removal. "Right." He mumbled, pushing himself up to rest on his forearms as he removed them. He wasn't the self-conscious type, but he braced himself for a disappointed reaction. 

        "Show me,"

        He didn't receive one, "What?" 

        "Show me how you pleasure yourself." Thel spoke, his rich voice deepening as he watched the Spartan's every move, absorbing every motion as the human gradually complied under his scrutiny. He watched and copied what he could on himself, having little experience with his own member. Seeing his fascination, his free hand was carefully taken and applied the man's shaft. His own being touched by his partner as well as himself as they both focused on guiding the other into completion. Despite the mutual seeking of pleasure, it was still a challenge in itself as they both tried to hold out longer than the other. This becoming harder to keep track of as they each neared their climax, unsure of who peaked first as they seemingly came together. 

        "Fuck." John breathed, leaning against the wall as he gasped for air, coming down from the rush of hormones. 

        The Arbiter nodded his agreement, sitting beside and putting his arm around the man's shoulders. "So, what would this make us in human terms?"

        "I have no idea." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I missed any tags let me know. Also sorry if some bits seem rushed, it's like 1 in the morning and I just want this chapter done.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word spreads fast about Master Chief and the Arbiter despite there being no announcement. Some take it in stride, others are far more opposed to the idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully y'all enjoy the smut cause there's more! The beginning is just a battle for any here for SFW stuff, but after that it's just smut.

        Within a few weeks the Arbiter's armour had been repaired, his symptoms had passed, and his human companion was by his side, healed as well at last. Now in pique health, they were allowed to go on missions again, often going together. It didn't take long for rumours to start, the far racier ones being debunked quickly by those who refused to believe either of them would enter into a relationship, at all or with each other. They resolved a few themselves, as they weren't planning on keeping their relationship a secret, regardless of the fact that they still didn't know what to call it. However, that didn't mean it needed to be completely explicit. 

        Eventually, those who didn't agree made themselves known. The braver soldiers occasionally made rude remarks as they passed, mostly to the Arbiter, who rarely dignified them with a response. The few Sangheili stationed there were far more accepting or at the very least less outwardly spoken about their opinions. Though a few of them as well as some of the humans shared the thought of it being a more political manner, uniting of species rather than two individuals interested in each other regardless of it. An Arbiter and the master of Spartans, it did seem quite political, both holding historically highly regarded roles. Nevertheless, what anyone thought was of little matter to Thel or John, who allowed those around them to believe what they would, so long as it wasn't completely unorthodox or harmful. 

        However, the judgement of some was completely disregarded when a stray branch of the Covenant decided to attack the colony. Leading to a bloody battle on the mostly defenseless planet. There weren't many Covenant soldiers but they fought desperately, as individuals who were fighting for the few strands left of their very purpose. There also weren't many human soldiers stationed there, most of them of lower ranking and used for the illusion of protection. They were unprepared, especially for how fiercely and radically the enemy fought. Some fell in line with the Spartan leaving twice the amount of Covenant bloodshed in his wake, while others managed to find themselves with the Arbiter, who fought alongside the few human and Sangheili soldiers, many of the former apologizing for their previous scorn.

        The two high ranking fighters made their way through the enemy army, aided by their followers as they met in the middle, having destroyed most of the opposing side by the time they were battling by each other's side. Even still, the body count was rising as the remaining unprepared civilians and troops alike scrambled for cover.

        The seemingly lone Covenant ship hovered in the atmosphere, prepared to release more of its army. However, almost inexplicably the engine erupted into blue flames, bringing the drop-ship careening down towards the surface. The resulting explosion from the impact caused the ground to rumble and debris to go flying. The smell of burning alien fuel and crisping corpses filled the air. A second Covenant drop-ship took its place, but didn't release its occupants, hesitant in the sky, before a different ship came into view. 

        Master Chief looked up at the two alien ships. "Who is that?" 

        "Rtas." The Arbiter uttered, pointing to the newest ship and watching as the remaining Covenant ship began to make a hasty retreat. 

        While everyone else gawked over the chase and ensuing dogfight, he turned his attention away to search for a communication terminal, navigating around debris as well as bodies. Finally spotting one, he made his way through a doorway and over to it, his focus over his task blinding him. A hiding suicide Grunt ran at him, holding detonated grenades. "Not again." He responded in annoyance which quickly turned into concern when the only weapon he had left was his sword, which wouldn't get him far enough away from the blast radius. Not to mention he was cornered in the room, as the Grunt came from behind the door. 

        However the Grunt was shot dead before it could reach him. "Careful, you're distracted." Chief said, as he entered the room as well, slow in his movement in case his ally attacked out of surprise. 

        "You followed me." 

        "You're welcome." He walked over to the communications system as well. "What are you doing?"

        "Attempting to contact Rtas. If I can." The Sangheili replied, feeling safe enough to turn and once again try to do so. 

        "I've got your back." He promised.

* * *

 

        It had only taken minutes for the fight to start and finish, but cleaning up the aftermath took so much longer. Nightfall was already upon them and most of the survivors went straight to bed once everything was cleaned or at least moderately repaired. The threat of nightmares couldn't combat the utter exhaustion that plagued the people so unaccustomed to such a situation. 

        Unlike them, John lived and breathed constant war, making such a small attack merely something to brush off the shoulder. If anything, he was far more amped up than exhausted, but there was nothing left to do other than get himself cleaned up and call it a night. 

        Undressing, his skin was slick with leftover sweat and beneath his helmet were tangled locks. Brushing his hair out of his face, he removed his pants and underwear, before setting them down on a bench. He was the only one in the wash racks as everyone else had already taken their turn and were now sleeping, or did the latter step first. It was quiet, something he took time to appreciate as he made his way over to a shower stall. The silence was interrupted by the turning of the nozzle and the resulting rush of water from the shower head, but the sound was equally as ambient.

        Steam began to billow around his feet as he set the appropriate temperature. Running his fingers through his hair, he disentangled it the best he could, noting the length. It wasn't exceptionally long, but he was used to the buzz cut, meaning he'd probably have to shave it again soon. Regardless, he lathered some shampoo into his scalp, before washing it back out. Content, he gave a soft sigh. However, he was interrupted by a knock on the stall, before the shower curtain was pushed aside. 

        "It's just me." Thel announced himself, entering the stall as well. "Mind if I join you?" 

        John washed the soap out of his eyes, before turning. "There are five other empty stalls." He answered, but he wasn't annoyed. 

        "I thought you could use some assistance," The Sangheili replied. "Is that a problem?" 

        "Not if you don't mind getting my back." He shrugged, washing his stomach and presenting his back to his partner. 

        "Not at all." Thel said, rubbing soap over the man's back, noting every new scratch and scar over the muscular expansion of skin. He traced a few, getting distracted from his task as he followed an old mark from shoulder to the small of the Spartan's back. The lower his hands got, the less modest he became. Each muscle and blemish a sign of his partner's strength, something he found quite attractive. 

        "Are you going to keep fondling my back or do you want me to get yours?" The man asked, breaking his focus. 

        "I was simply...admiring." He responded, embracing his human companion. 

        Chief turned in his alien's hold, wrapping his arms around the taller form as well, sighing as the warm water rained down on both of them. It was relaxing and he was finally beginning to calm down.

        That is until he could feel the Sangheili's hands continue to wander. "However, to answer your question, I think I want to fondle something else."

        His ass was squeezed. "I'm not ready yet." Grabbing the alien's wrists, he pinned his partner to the shower wall. 

        They hadn't had penetrative sex yet, mostly due to size difference. They were both working on it and he was almost ready, but there was no way he was going to try in the shower, especially for the first time. 

        "Pity." Thel uttered, but didn't push the matter, seemingly accepting the reverse in power as his arms were kept above his head. The ceramic tile was cool against his back, naked human flesh pressed warmly to his front, steam slicking their flushed skin. 

        "Are you?" John asked, not against more erotic activities, but less keen on them being performed on himself at the moment. 

        "Of course." His partner replied, as if it were the most obvious answer. They had gotten to know each other quite well, so maybe it was. Thel wouldn't do something to his lover that he wouldn't be willing to have done to himself. 

        The human quirked a brow at him inquisitively. "Well, I'm willing if you are." 

        He nodded, spreading his legs and taking on a more submissive role. He trusted the man and knew he would get his own chance in the dominant role soon enough, they were both quite versatile. Arching his back, he attempted to look more enticing, a skill he wasn't exactly confident in. Was he even attractive to the Spartan? 

        John's hands went from holding his partner's wrists to interlacing their fingers—as best he could considering the five to four ratio. He could already feel the alien's interest against his thigh, his own growing as he looked into amber eyes, the heated gaze sending a thrill down his spine. Making out would have made the moment, but their mouths would simply never fit together. That didn't stop him from leaning forward, pressing his lips to a lower mandible, which twitched under the unexpected pressure. 

        Thel watched, unsure of what to make of the act, but it wasn't unpleasant. Still, his human paused, seemingly waiting for an indication to continue. So, he gave a brief squeeze to the hands holding his own, interested to see where this would lead. The lips were reapplied, this time even lower as the tickling sensation came from his jaw. Then the side of his neck, a path leading all the way to his shoulder. The feeling made him shudder. Suddenly teeth were applied, just a gentle nibble but it caught him off guard and he released a noise he didn't know he had been holding in. 

        "Are you oka-"

        "Do that again." His lover's concern was cute, but whatever that was, was so much better.

        John only smiled and chuckled, kissing over the area he'd bitten before shifting and nibbling on another patch of skin, retracing the path he had made with his lips. He switched between biting and kissing, releasing one of his partner's hands to pull the shuddering form closer. Adding sucking into the mix, he felt claws against his back, dragging against his skin as his alien groaned aloud. Goosebumps formed in response, whether to the sound or the touch, he did not know nor care as lust got the better of him. His free hand traveled downwards, fingers worshipping over toned Sangheili skin. 

        Thel arched into the contact until it reached his pelvis. His member was already unsheathed, begging to be caressed by experienced hands. He wasn't quiet, making his appreciation be known when he was touched where he wanted. His human teased him a bit, cupping his groin but not touching his actual genitalia, he growled in response earning himself a bite in retaliation. He wanted more, needed it rougher, they weren't so new to each other's bodies and needs anymore. "Please, we are wasting water." 

        "We're fine, it's filtered and reused." Chief got the hint regardless, ceasing his teasing. Finally, he wrapped his calloused hands around the alien's shaft, running his hand over the length. 

        Jerking his partner off wasn't the main focus of this session, but he was aiming to makeup for the teasing; receiving a pleased grunt for his efforts. But a hand came to rest upon his own. "Continue and this will be over far faster than either of us would like." His partner spoke, guiding his attention further down. 

        "Wouldn't want that." He agreed, kissing another mandible as he allowed his lover to take control and lead him right where he was desired. His fingers being pressed against his alien's opening, it would be a tight fit as unlike humans, Sangheili genitalia wasn't separated but one in the same. The member actually protruding from the slit rather than being unconnected. The tips of two of his fingers were pushed in and he took it from there, pressing in deeper. His lover was certainly right about being prepared for him, but he wanted to explore and test for himself how much his Sangheili could take. 

        Thel was vocal and unashamed, if anything his reactions seemed to spur the man on. His nerves made his skin sensitive, wishing to be touched everywhere. His one hand was still pinned, not that he couldn't get out of the grip if he really decided to put up a fight. The other had already done its job, now kneading into his human's back every time a sensitive spot was brushed against. Which was surprisingly quite often, his lover was good at this.

        Another finger was entering him, he flexed his mandibles in response. The unintentional reaction disrupted the man's kiss, so he tilted his head, enjoying the feeling of his partner's lips against his throat. He'd never thought he'd enjoy the feeling of slight vulnerability. He trusted his partner and himself, was the reasoning he supplied. However, he was far past caring, shivering as the pumping fingers were removed from his slick insides. 

        "Are you ready?" John asked, voice huskier with lust. 

        "More than." Thel responded, tone equally as deep, anticipation making him impatient. 

        "Good." 

        His other hand was released and he brought it down to tangle it in his human's hair, who's own hand was also on a journey. His hip was rubbed, before the back of his thigh was caressed, encouraging him to lift it and allowing himself to be led to rest his leg against John's hip, bending it a bit to wrap around his waist for a bit more support. 

        Kissing his lover's shoulder one more time, he reached down with his free hand to stroke his own erection before leading it to his alien's entrance. He looked into his partner's lustful eyes as he pushed the tip in, the head easily sliding in. Pressing in a little deeper, he stopped and pulled back out before moving forward again, repeating the motion a few times. 

        "Deeper." Thel demanded, using his captive leg to his advantage as he tightened his hold with the next thrust, successful in his request. 

        "Harder?" His human inquired, increasing the pace once he managed a nod. 

        Undulating his hips a bit, the rougher pace was doing wonders to him, his claws unconsciously digging into the Spartan's back every time a sweet spot was hit. He was already getting close. 

        The feeling was hard to describe, John hadn't had many sexual experiences in the past, but he had done it before. None of those times had been like this though. He was usually quiet himself, but he couldn't help releasing a grunt and a moan every now and again. It was so strange, so _alien_ , the texture inside, the slick walls clutching his dick while it created friction against his lover's own. He felt almost delirious as he complied with every gasped out demand from his partner. Sex had always been lower on his list of priorities, but now he understood the appeal as he took his alien straight to orgasm. Just the two of them, nothing beyond the steam and ceramic walls. He was clutched onto tighter, both internally and externally as his lover reached completion, releasing a sound similar to a Sangheili battle cry. 

        The climax had taken more out of Thel than he'd realized, as he came down from his high, his leg supporting him on the ground gave out. Before he could regain his balance he slipped, causing the Spartan supporting the rest of him to also slip. They fell to the ground, still connected and now a mess of limbs. 

        "Shit!" 

        "John, are you alright?" He questioned, untangling himself from the body now beneath him. He rested his weight on his forearms so he wouldn't squish his lover, who he looked down at. 

        "I'm fine," The aforementioned man replied, "Are you okay?" 

        "Yes." He said, watching in confusion as the Spartan seemed to be fighting down a smile.

        John released a snort which gradually led to chuckling as he shook his head over the situation. This was exactly why he hadn't wanted to be the receiver. The moment had been ruined, but he couldn't find it in himself to care. He reached up and cupped his lover's face, giving a chaste kiss. "We should finish washing up." 

        "You never finished." Thel pointed out. 

        "You can make it up to me next time," John responded, getting out from under the Sangheili before standing and reaching out a hand to help the other up. "Now, let me get your back."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! Life and a drop in motivation got in the way! However, I am back and ready to get this fic finished, one more chapter to go! Let me know what you think, cause still may be more Charbiter to come!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the arrival of Rtas 'Vadum hoping to recruit the Arbiter and the Sangheili team stationed on the human Colony, to help hunt down the remaining members of the Covenant, things get complicated. The UNSC also get wind of Master Chief being on the same Colony and have their own plans for him as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the long wait, but the final chapter! Thank you all for reading!

        Not even a full day later, Rtas's ship returned victorious and began to descend upon the colony planet. The sight of an alien ship made tension rise, as idle chatter turned worried and eyes shifted around in anticipation of a renewed attack. Regardless of the worries of the humans, the Arbiter approached the landing area, eager to greet his ally after having been separate for a long while. The wait was lengthy, but he was patient as they landed safely and prepared to leave the ship.

        Rtas was the first to emerge, instantly heading towards the only other Sangheili in the vicinity. "Hello, Arbiter." 

        "Rtas 'Vadum." 

        "How are you, my friend?" He asked, standing beside the other Elite as they began to walk. 

        "Busy, but it is good to see you." Thel replied, placing his hand amicably on his friend's shoulder. 

        "Likewise." Rtas said before he noticed another of his kind walking by, surprising and intriguing him. "Care to give me a tour?" He asked. 

        "Not at all," The Arbiter answered, "I take it you would prefer to see the Sangheili quarters first?" 

        "Yes, I was not aware there were more of us here." 

        Nodding, he lead them to the living area, passing by humans who stared at the newcomer and the visible disfigurement on said newcomer. "Ignore them, many of the humans here are ignorant." However, there was little need for the advisory as they soon happened upon the room housing their own species. Their numbers had not grown, only one had been lost in the fight. "There were five, however, we lost a Minor in the battle." 

        "I see," Rtas nodded, watching the others, who eyed him but did not approach or stop what they were doing. "Who is left?" 

        "I only know the name of two, the maroon armoured Major, Zyt 'Hanom, and the orange Major, N'theta 'Mdamaai. I doubted their legitimacy, as they are quite immature in nature, especially together, however they proved themselves to be worthy in battle." The other Sangheili explained, pointing to both of the Majors who did not look happy about the attention. 

        "Only two? How long have you been here?" He couldn't help asking, shocked that someone as perceptive as his current company wouldn't pick up the names of a few soldiers. 

        "A few weeks..." The Arbiter spoke, seeming to become sheepish over the revelation. "I have been...occupied." His mandibles began to twitch and flex, revealing his embarrassment. 

        Rtas was nonplussed over the reaction, "With?"

        "The Master Chief is here as well, suffice to say, our relationship has...progressed." The other Elite looked away.

        Only then did he notice the marks along his friend's neck, no doubt more were hidden beneath the arbiter armour. Words still eluded him, but questions did not. "What?" 

        "I should explain." 

        "Please do." He said, following as he was directed to go with the other. He was lead to a room where they could talk more privately about the matter.

        Once the door shut behind him, his friend surprised him by speaking in their native tongue, rather than English. Despite that, he just as easily slipped back into it as well. Now they wouldn't need to worry about poor translation or miscommunication. Inquiring about what happened between the other Sangheili and the Spartan, he waited patiently for the clarification.

        The Arbiter began to talk about how the relationship had grown naturally into comradery through the many battles he shared with the human. How that comradery had turned into friendship the more he was shown he could put trust in the man. 'Vadum nodded along, but he had yet to see how that differentiated from their own friendship. Yet the other Sangheili continued, reaching to the point where everything took a turn. 

        The battle that had started just as any other, but had ended in an incredibly intimate moment. That was the starting point of these new feelings and they only grew with the more time spent together. The Arbiter skimmed over the more...sexually explicit details, but still painted a clear picture of the relationship.

        "I approve," Rtas said. "but does he understand the significance marking has in our culture?" 

        "He does not," The other Sangheili admitted. "There is no access to that information here and I have not told him."

        "Why not?" He asked, confused over the decision. 

        "We do not have a clear definition for our relationship in his own language, let alone ours, I would rather wait until he knows what he wants before discussing it." His friend explained. "Besides, the war is far from over, this is not a time for love." 

        He could only sigh, shaking his head. "Yet you call others immature," The muttering was intentionally audible, but he had more to say. "Have you learned nothing? War is when you need love the most, a time where you must love deeply and strongly to survive. Every day that passes by is a gift, would you not regret never telling him if he were to die tomorrow?" 

        "...You are...right, Rtas." 

        "Listen, talk to him, include him in our culture, because he may need to know it." Leaning in closer, he prepared a proposition. "I came back because I wanted to ask for you to join me in hunting down the rest of the Covenant. Now, I am extending that offer to the other Sangheili stationed here, and if interested, your Spartan is welcome as well." 

        "Of course I accept, but I will talk to him, soon." The Arbiter stated. "Now, tell me how your journey has been, my friend." 

* * *

 

        Chief was in the training room, running on the track. A few soldiers participated as well, attempting to keep up with the Spartan to boost their egos, but were falling short. It wasn't much of a competition and he didn't use this exercise as such. Which is why it came as a surprise to him when someone managed to catch up and run alongside him. His pace didn't falter, but he turned his head, spotting his partner. "Th-Arbiter." He nodded in acknowledgement, seeing the other soldiers gave up as his companion met him stride for stride. 

        "I don't mean to interrupt, but I was hoping to talk." The aforementioned alien explained. 

        "Sure, just one more lap." He said, before pausing. "Is it an emergency?"

        "No." The Elite responded, following him around the track one more time. 

        They both jogged off of it, before slowing to a walk as they left the room to talk. However, he was the first one to break the silence as they made their way down the halls. "How was your talk with...Rtas?" 

        "Good. He offered for me to join him in hunting down the Covenant." 

        "Are you planning to go?" He asked, they turned down another hallway. 

        "Yes," Thel said, steeling himself as he prepared to extend the proposition. "He also extended it to you, if you would like to come as well." 

        The man stopped walking, "Do you want me to?" 

        "That is not my decision." He answered, even if he desired desperately to say 'yes'.

        This lead their conversation to lapse, as they both stood and contemplated, trying to read the other. Chief did want to, but he knew he couldn't just leave, especially not so easily. It was a miracle he hadn't been found yet on this colony, no doubt he'd be wanted back into the military fold. However, morally he knew he could do it, as he wouldn't be abandoning his duties, he would still be doing what he was meant to do. Bringing an end to the Covenant, even possibly establishing a better relationship with the Sangheili as a whole. It would still be beneficial to the cause. Yet even with the rationalization, the selfish part of him wanted all the time he could get with his lover. 

        Well, so long as he could get away with it. "If I can, then I will." 

        Before the Arbiter could respond he noticed both Zyt and N'theta, who upon realizing he had noticed them, proceeded to make idiots of themselves behind the Spartan's back. They began to pretend to grind on each other and grope at one another. The man could tell his attention was elsewhere and turned to look, the two other Elites ceasing their inappropriate display instantly. Only returning to it once the human's attention turned back to him. 

        Zyt leaned up against the wall and N'theta got behind him, pretending to hump him and smack his rear. Thel remained unimpressed, his expression schooled as he looked at them in mild annoyance; not appreciating the interruption for this tomfoolery in the least. 

        Master Chief didn't turn around, but he could still see what was happening in the reflection of his companion's armour. "You know, they might have the right idea." He spoke up suddenly, scaring the young Elites. Taking his partner's hand, they passed by the two shocked Majors and headed to his room. 

        As soon as the door closed, he was pushed up against the wall, his lover between his legs. "You truly wish to join us?"

       "Yes." He answered honestly.

       "And you truly want me?" 

       "Yes," He repeated his previous response, taking his helmet off. "Do you want me?" 

       "Desperately." Thel said, removing his own helmet, watching his partner strip off armour while he did the same. Leaving them in only their underclothes within seconds. The man reached out, removing his under armour suit, before he did the same with the human's shirt and undergarments. 

        "It's my turn now, do you remember what we discussed?" John questioned, pulling out a bottle of lube. 

        "I remember," His lover purred before lifting him up. 

* * *

 

        The colony was abuzz as the Sangheili packed their things in preparation to leave, while the humans not so discreetly celebrated their departure. No one cared enough to be offended, in fact in their enthusiasm the humans offered supplies to get them going sooner. In a few days they would be off that backwater planet. 

        The Arbiter finished packing his items, his living quarters quiet and now nearly empty as the remaining members of his kind moved their belongings to the ship to find new rooms. He could only look around at the bare abode; no doubt this place would soon be filled with storage once the aliens left. Surprisingly, he wasn't bothered by that and promptly left to check on his Spartan in the humans' sleeping area. The difference was almost jarring as the one he left was silent and abandoned, then suddenly he entered into chaos as the soldiers bustled around. 

        Walking through, he looked around at the people going about their lives as they passed by him. Very few even regarded him, but he was okay with that as he continued on. However, he had to do a double take as he noticed an Unggoy, who saw him as well. Jumping, it hid behind a human with an exclamation of his title. Recognizing the human as well, he looked on in partial defensiveness and confusion. "Are you the medi-"

        "That helped your boyfriend? Yeah," The doctor responded before he could finish. "I'm Caleb by the way, thought I'd introduce myself, cause we're joining you, so you'll probably be seeing us around quite a bit." 'Caleb' turned to the Grunt. "This is Kafkaf, recently an ex-Covenant soldier."

        'Kafkaf' grumbled and hid further behind the man. "I not want to fight in first place, but they make me! I'm good guy now, promise!" 

        "I see." He replied, eyeing the other alien suspiciously, deciding to keep watch just in case. Fear could make anyone unpredictable and Unggoy were the most susceptible to it. The loyalty likely wouldn't last. "I will possibly speak with you later then."

        "Later." The two waved and left, prompting him to do the same.

        Without further interruptions, he found himself outside of the Spartan's door. Before he could knock, it opened, surprising both himself and the colony's leader. Recovering quickly, he moved aside so they could get past him. 

        "Try not to maul him this time, jeez." They commented, before departing to handle business elsewhere.

        'Maul him?' The passive remark caused some alarm and he let himself into the room. Spotting his human sitting down on the bed, looking just fine, if not a little contemplative. Regardless, he announced him presence. "How are you?" 

        Chief looked up, before looking back down again. "Hey." 

        The Sangheili was concerned again, "Are you alright?" 

        He could feel himself being inspected, he didn't bother hiding his body language. All he had on was his helmet, his undershirt and pants, so at least he could take solace in his face being hidden. His hands were clasped in his lap, tightening into fists as he tried to get his anger and disappointment under control. 

        Suddenly there was a warm body behind him, alien arms wrapped around him and he took comfort in that. His jaw was still clenched out of frustration, making it difficult to explain what had happened. Despite this, his companion still offered support with a calming touch and presence, waiting for him to answer. Eventually he was able to mutter out a, "no." 

        Thel sighed, worried about the man in his arms. Loosening his grasp a little, he returned to his examination. There were teeth and claw marks on the shoulders and back before him; from when they got a bit more enthusiastic in their lust, but none were deep enough to draw blood. Mauling was not an accurate word to him, in fact he felt proud of the mutual marks between them, but perhaps his partner did not feel the same. "I apologize if I have hurt you." He said, nuzzling his closed mandibles against a bite mark. 

        "What?" The Spartan managed out, trying to read his body language as well. "Oh, it's not that. You didn't hurt me." 

        Relief flooded through him, spurring him to continue to lovingly rub against and caress each mark. "What happened?" He asked. His lover leaned into his touch, allowing him to rest his chin in the crook between the human's shoulder and neck. The man removing the helmet for more comfortable contact. 

        "The UNSC has found me and they want me back." John responded, his body tensing up in reignited anger. The hold around him tightened again helping him to gradually relax into the embrace. "I can't come with you, I'm sorry." As much as he wanted to, he couldn't get away now, and attempting to do so would only jeopardize the Sangheilis mission. 

        "I understand." The Arbiter responded, continuing to hold his partner. Brushing his hand beneath the strap of the man's shirt, he felt the body against him shiver, bringing him back to when he had done the same but a month ago. It made his hearts hurt. This could be the last time they would get to hold each other. War separates and he knew that.

        Yet, Rtas's words came back to him, about needing to love as strongly as he could. They still had some time, even just a bit before they would have to part ways, so, he would love this human as deeply and fiercely as he could, for as long as he could. "We are not leaving yet, we still have time together. How do you desire to spend it?" 

        John heaved a sigh, before grasping the hands holding him. "I want you."

        "You have me. What do you want to do with me?"

        "Everything." He responded, turning and kissing his lover.

        "Good." Thel replied, pulling the man closer to him.

        His back sunk into the bed as he laid down, looking up at the human. Reaching out, he ran his hand through the messy hair, memorizing each silver and brown strand. Moving downwards, he caressed the shape of the Spartan's face, a thumb brushing over freckled skin. Full brows, serious eyes, each feature he committed himself to remembering. Finally he trailed down and rested his hand on his partner's shoulder.

        John took the hand resting on his shoulder and kissed it, before leaning back to comfortably remove his shirt. Returning the hand to his body, he set his own to work, removing the Sangheili's clothing. As soon as the alien's upper half was bared, his hand was taken. He didn't move it, watching as his lover seemed to silently contemplate what to do with it, before seemingly deciding and shifting his hand; pressing it to the mysterious scar marring the muscular, grey chest. 

        Thel released a breath he hadn't realized he was holding in, the tension of anticipation draining from his body as calloused fingers gently brushed over the mark. The light touch set his nerves tingling, he had to bite back a gasp as the symbol was traced. 

        "What is it?" The man asked, watching his every reaction.

        "The Mark of Shame," He replied, suppressing another sound as the whole thing was skimmed over. "It is branded to those who have disgraced the Covenant. I received it when I failed to stop you from destroying the Halo ring." His explanation caused his partner to touch him elsewhere, but he returned the hand to the mark. "It means I am worthy of nothing less than a painful death. I am not worthy of companionship, of a relationship, of sharing a bed with you, right now." Pressing down, he made the contact flush. "But I am." 

        "You are." John agreed, removing his hand and instead leaning down, briefly pressing his lips against the scar. He sat back a bit, hovering. "Is this okay?" 

        "No," The Sangheili answered, because if the prophets knew what was happening, they'd be rolling in their graves over the disgrace and mockery this act put upon their symbol of shame. It made him smirk, "Don't stop." 

        Seeming to follow his reasoning, his lover grinned before kissing his scar again, bolder this time. His hands found their way back into the man's hair, his fingers getting lost within the locks as he was so intimately touched. The mark felt like it was burning once again beneath the loving treatment, his dual hearts beating more erratically with each open mouth kiss. 

        "You are worth so much." John breathed in between brushing his lips against the symbol. Feeling the body beneath him quiver, grasp tightening in his hair as he ran the tip of his tongue around it before applying his lips again. His lover gasped out his name and moaned, pulling their bodies flush and grinding against him. His hands trailed down the alien's body, holding his partner's hip as he reached down with his other hand, finding the Sangheili's erect member. Grasping it, he gave a few strokes, "What do you want?" 

        Thel responded by untangling his fingers and flipping their positions, pinning the human to the bed while he hovered above. "I want you inside me." 

        "I can do that," The Spartan chuckled over his eagerness, letting him lead. 

        Claw tips slipping beneath the hem of the man's pants and boxers, he slid them down, his partner helping by kicking them to the floor while he removed the rest of his own clothing. Once they were both stripped, he positioned himself above his lover, who helped him ease down. Once the tip was inside, he began moving his hips trying to take in more, he paused as his waist was squeezed. 

        "Slow down, don't hurt yourself," John said, smiling at him in reassurance. "It's just the two of us and all the time in the world." 

        "Sorry." His lover exhaled, beginning a more gradual pace. 

        He lifted his pelvis, meeting each descent, before sweeping his hands upwards, laying his hands against the Sangheili's chest, feeling the beat of both hearts beneath his open palms. His partner gripped his hands in return, hips rolling as they groaned out in unison. Suddenly his hands were pinned above his head, his fingers interlaced with the alien's own, a difficult task but one they managed. 

        They were now face to face, gazing into each other's eyes as their bodies moved together. He squeezed the hands within his own, unintentionally bucking up into the motion of wonderfully alien heat enveloping him. It was perfect, them locked together whether side by side in the heat of battle or in the throws of erotic passion, he didn't care, he just didn't want this to end.

        However, he had no say, as the primal urges in his body finally reached their peak, climax creeping up on him before he was ready. He shuddered out his release, putting every last bit of passion into it as he could, dragging his lover, his Sangheili, his Thel over the brink as well. 

        They collapsed together, spent but still not ready to disconnect. Their hands never released each other, instead moving to rest between their heaving, sweat slicked bodies. They caught their breath, basking in the afterglow and the presence of the other while they still had it. 

        Thel all of a sudden freed one of his hands and rested it against the man's chest. "One heart." He felt the single beat beneath his claws.

        "For the longest time I thought having two was weird."

        "One seems so lonely." He responded. 

        "Not anymore." 

        "...Stay safe," He sighed, "And hopefully we will see each other again." 

        "We'll see each other again." John replied, bringing their still clasped hands up and kissing them. "I promise." He spoke softly, this being the most comforting thing he could have said, as they both knew, he _never_ breaks a promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading, I hope you've enjoyed! This may be the final chapter of this fic, but rest assured it is not the end for these two! Please let me know what you thought of this fic, send all the love, and I'll see you all next March/April for the third installment!
> 
> My playlist for these two: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GLebW8f7luw&index=1&list=PLO7aLTL8RCBh94lBZuSBYLRKAJuZcKZQc

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are motivating and appreciated :)


End file.
